In prior art methods for rolling mats into compact configuration, a mat is advanced in flattened out condition on a conveyer into the rolling mechanism, rolled up, is released from the rolling mechanism and travels away from the rolling mechanism on the same conveyer on which it entered the rolling mechanism. Then the mat is picked up by an operator for placement and storage. The operator is only able to enter the next mat into the machine when the previous rolled up mat has been removed. This leaves the rolling mechanism idle while the rolled up mat is substituted with a new, flattened out mat. Also, it leaves the operator idle during the rolling up operation, as a new mat can only be entered, in flattened out condition, when the rolling mechanism is empty.
It has also been observed with present day mat rolling machinery, that occasionally the mat fails to be rolled in the same direction throughout the roll, but will initially be rolled in an S-configuration. This is highly undesirable as the S-fold at the center of the rolled mat will cause the edge of the mat to fail to lie flat on the floor, when the mat is deployed. Mats which, when deployed, fail to flatten out, but remain elevated at points such as at the edges, poses a severe health hazard, as people may easily be tripped at the folded up portions of such mats, and sustain serious injury.
The invention seeks to alter prior art mat rolling mechanisms, in order to enhance productivity and also in order to improve the performance quality wise, of present day mat roller stations.